poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Defeat Vexus
Jenny walk to the Lab Vexus: I believe that the Symbol is somewhere in this Lair. Now, will you be dear and give me the Staff from your Mother 2 Hour Later Vexus: (Laugh) The Staff is mine! And I wouldn't have done with you. Jenny: Vexus, no! We didn't want this! Vexus: Why? All because I hurt your mother for this? Oh, yeah. We have a Deal. Well, when I the Symbol this world will be taken over by the Darkness. Krakus: There's one problem. We cannot find the Symbol. Smytus: The Keyhole is not here, Vexus. Vexus: What!? Then our Heroes are here Vexus: I think we have company. I'm afraid that you're a little late for this. She and her Minion have Vanish Jenny: Mum... Nora: The Staff. We need to get it back. Ace: Come on, let's go. Jenny: Wait! I'm going with you. My mother is hurt and it's all my fault. I have to stop Vexus. Ace: Okay. Tuck: That's right. Me and Brad are right behind you. They are going to find her and they finally found her Daffy: Come out! You can't run! Brad: You're time has come! And then Vexus gave them an Angry Look and it make Brad and Daffy scared They are fighting her and her Minions and after that they defeated her Minions and now they got destroyed Vexus: (Gasp) You'll pay for this! She escape Jenny: We have to get the Staff back! They are going after her and they found her Vexus: You imbecile! I rule this world now! Then she grow bigger Vexus: The World has always spoiled! Bow to my power! They are going fight her and they defeated her and she has been vanished from the Darkness Vexus: (Scream) Then they got the Staff back 1 Hour Later Jenny: Mum. Are you going to be okay? Nora: I'll be fine, Honey. And I thank you again for defeating Vexus. Ace: No Problem. Nora: And Jenny. I understand that you gaurdian after I destroy the Crystal. Ace: That's right. The Crystal, why did you destroy it? Nora: It revealed the Symbol. Jenny: Mum!? Nora: But there is a way, you have to use this Staff it can revealed the Symbol. Jenny: So where is the Symbol? Nora: It's at your Place. Where you put all of your collection. Animal Warrior do me just one last time: Please, Get the Symbol. Ace: Okay. They left to Jenny's Place Jenny is holding the staff and then it rise and repair the Crystal Heart and then it revealed the Symbol, Ace aim his sword to the Symbol and he got it Jenny: Tell me, Ace. You're world, what it look like? Ace: Oh, about that. I'm sorry that I lied to you. Jenny: It's okay. Beside if you can travel many world. Maybe I can too. Some many places I want to see, I know I'll get there someday. I'll find the way, somehow. I'm sure of it. Brad: Well if you find it. Do me a favor and leave out of it. Jenny: Here Ace. It's was one of collection and here that this paper. She gave a Sword and Mephiles Report and they left her world